vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diet Grimmers
A Brief Summary A Twitch group started from a blossoming friendship among RWBY fans who all played Grimm Eclipse, it was filled with like-minded individuals. The primary purpose of the group was to enjoy video games together and talk about the upcoming seasons of RWBY. However, the original server was unfortunately evacuated after the account of the group's Leader, RustyPixels, was taken by one of the many phishing bots plaguing discord in 2018. While a new account under the name ProtectionCircle had been created, the server that had grown to nearly 300 members plummeted to below 90. Though, this wasn't all bad news. For the individuals that stayed, it offered a much less chaotic environment and a quiet, casual server. While the lead of the server posts few announcements and often posts streams, it's just a nice place to chat and hang out at the end of a long day for everyone. One more thing this group has in common would be that all of the users in it play VrChat, and one a few occasions have light meet-ups. While prior they had games of RWBY werewolf (Mafia with RWBY roles) which had been created by the group's leader and touched upon by members of KRWBY (who printed a physical set o the cards for the game), they have yet to host another game and add new revisions. Administration Select individuals were trusted with the role "Ozpin's Cane" to help manage the server, add new functions, and discuss potential server events together. This group is simply known as "The Circle". There is no set schedule to when they are online, as due to different time zones at least one will always be available. When the original server was taken, Penny and Ragna who were part of The Circle helped create the new server which was eventually given to Protectioncircle to lead again. While not much happens, rules breaking is handled in a tribunal voting system. The issue is presented to The Circle, who discuss the severity of the issue at hand and what punishment is neccesary, if any. After such, a decision is made with the requirement that all present from The Circle at that point and time must agree to what will be carried out. If no agreement is met, it is passed onto ProtectionCircle to make the ultimate decision. Notable Figures Protectioncircle, also known as RustyPixels or Bambi. The head of the group who overtime wanted to create a place where all of their friends from vrchat who were RWBY fans could have fun, talk, and unwind. Jerimiahisaiah, a twitch streamer/youtuber, created the discord symbol for the group and hosts his own server known as "G00NS". Penny and Ragna, who both collectively assisted in the creation of the group as well as overseeing the safe creation of the new server. They have their own server called "Ragna's Renegades" as well as their own twitch channel. Group Culture While not primarily a roleplay group, the discord server functions as a connection between VrChatters, Streamers, casuals, and RolePlayers alike. The group lightly talks about real world events, and occasionally updates to VrChat as a whole. A good deal of the time members are frequenting horror maps in VrChat or Murder. Links *Discord: https://discord.gg/CzAQau9 Category:Groups